graeya_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Arndrel Soulwell
Arndrel Soulwell '''of Landbyder, is a human paladin, and member of The Company of the Rose. Description '''Appearance Standing at 6 foot tall, Arndrel is of relatively substantial height when compared to your average human. He has an athletic build, a muscular body of considerable bulk, considering his fighting under heavy armours and shields. His eyes are blue and his hair blond and straight, going down just to his shoulders. He also carries a small amount of facial hair, mostly down to a stubble but not particularly well kept. Personality Arndrel is a very noble person, holding himself and others to high moral standards, though he may go past his morals to fight a greater evil. He is very protective, not one to let his teammates be attacked without facing retribution. In combat, he is willing to protect others, and smite down beings that enact evil on the world. Despite his noble birth he treats commoners and those considered lesser racers with the same sense of justice and respect as he would anyone else. Arndrel will willingly go out of his way to help others in need, often stopping to help those who are in immediate danger and, if it doesn’t stop him from pursuing a greater evil, helping those who are poor situations, being hungry, poor or ill. He is ready to protect others and enact justice in measures that are deserved, and would not be adverse to take their suffering on himself. Through these traits he found himself being called to service by Ilmater, “The Crying God.” He values truth and honesty above all else, which brings him at odds with other nobles, leading to situations that can cause his family to cover for him. This honesty leads to poor interactions when tact is involved because he will often speak his mind about things he is passionate about, justice and doing right, not sugar coating his comments, allowing quite rude comments to come out towards people he finds detestable. Biography Background Arndrel Soulwell was born into a noble household, the middle son of three children, with a younger sister and an elder brother. His parents raised him, and from a young age taught him technical knowledge with the help of the servants. As he grew into his teenage years his father started teaching him how to use a sword and shield, as he had been a great knight when he was younger. His brother doesn’t think too well of him in the sense that he feels a noble should act with more tact. However, he does not hate Arndrel personally for this as they are still brothers, it is just a large difference in opinion. His younger sister admires his adventurous spirit, as she too wants to go out and explore the world. During her rebellious phase, she looked up to him as a role-model, though as she has grown she has come to realise that he did not do this recklessly or without thought. As such she has worked to train herself to be able to leave home and adventure herself. His father considers adventurous spirit to be healthy, and his mother respects his choices, but they have to keep appearances that they aren’t responsible for his less than respectable actions. In the city he lived he found love, and although it could not be publicly announced, there are many rumors that the two high-class citizens are courting. The pair plans to get married, but Arndrel doesn’t want to give up adventuring yet, nor would he want to leave his wife alone, so they have decided to wait. In the city he also gained an interest in the outside world, starting to learn more on his own. In the city, he also learned the ways of the underclass, how they operated and soon became close knit with a group from the lower class. These people were of different races, leading to his inspiration for learning Dwarven and Elven language and script. Once he turned 20, he left the city with some of these friends to go adventuring, and worked together with them for some time, before they had to go their separate ways. Soon after, he learned of the High King's death and the situation that was becoming the main city. He knew he needed to do something about this, and so went searching for a group that could, with him, overthrow the evil sorcerer.